Batgirl : The Cutting Joke
by JavCritic
Summary: While locked up in Arkham Asylum, The Joker has big plans for the people that put him there ; A joke to end all jokes, more twisted than he'd ever done before, starting with his especially favourite doctor : Dr. Quinzel Gordon, but can her sister Batgirl get to her in time?


**This story is heavily inspired by an admittedly flawed erotic/thriller called : ''Girl In 3D (2004)'', Especially the BDSM/Fetish sequences so i thought I'd give credit where it's due, Now with that out the way I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

It's Arkham asylum and the Joker while writhing his cell demands again and again to see Dr. Quinzel Gordon instead of Dr. Rivers again for his daily analysis he is then brought to her office very heavy-handedly, cuffed to the chair opposite and made to wait as Dr. Quinzel Gordon then soon comes in, sitting down quite timidly as she looks down, her hair obscuring her enticing, green eyes.

There is a very asexual and conservative manner about her, even in the way she dresses as underneath her skirt is just some more layers : a pair of wetlook leggings instead of tights as the Joker noticeably tries for peak, disappointed, he checks out her uncharacteristically plentiful cleavage instead but she ignores it with professionalism and civility.

"So why did you pick me today…Joker" She asks curiously knowing the obvious one.

"Let's just say i have a lot of plans for you, Doctor" Joker says deviously.

She fidgets in her seat before asking :

"…What is that? should i be worried about it?" She asks nervously.

"It's a joke, I've got planned, a joke you won't ever forget" The Joker says as he then immediately slides his chair backwards into the fire alarm dismantling the chair, making the emergency gates start closing down as Dr. Gordon makes a run for it but she is stopped by two tatted and still cuffed hands as she is pulled towards him intimately and the guards loudly bang on the doors knowing she's in danger but are unable to do anything now, As at this point Dr. Quinzel Gordon can feel the Jokers excitement growing against her back as he then slowly starts to fondle her and she immediately fights it in utter disgust.

"Get your hands off me! you'll never get a away with doing this to a doctor you know!" she says in a disgraced frenzy.

He laughs maniacally before objecting :

"Ms. Gordon this isn't even the tip of iceberg…and we've got all night "

He says signalling towards the emergency gates which are now completely shut and the thud it makes against the floor rings poetically throughout the room as it is the sound of inevitability, sealing her fate.

The guards from the outside start pushing all the buttons they can in a frenzy but as a sign points out "Gates will only reopen after 14 hours of closing to make sure all inmates have no means of escape"

"Fuck!" one of the guards shouts as they remain completely helpless, just like Dr. Quinzel Gordon, who has now been tied up and put on a slab as a light is shone upon her face from the now very happy Joker.

"How does it feel being on the other side, does it feel good" The Joker taunts as he looks over at the tools and she gulps, her heart beating even faster than before.

He then picks up a knife and glides his blades down her blouse all the way to her wetlook leggings as he then slices the crotch open holding the material in his hands before sniffing it as he maniacally laughs.

''Smell of success…you can tell you're scared from all the sweat you left me, you must have read my mind'' He deviantly taunts as he then puts the piece of leggings in his mouth, sucking on it till it's dry and she is understandably revolted, being made the sexual object (which she never wanted to be).

"No, this cannot be happening, what did i ever do to you to deserve this?" She begs.

"Nothing, sadly but the joke i have in mind will be nothing without you, Just bad luck i guess" He says before laughing again as he throws the piece of her leggings in the air.

"Well what part am i to your joke? will i survive?" She asks.

"Well I'm not going to kill you…I'm just gonna hurt you, bad. till you either wish you were dead or worse…have a psychological regression'' He laughs at the irony of this fact as she screams even louder in terror.

The Joker then slices open her coat pocket letting out her phone as he goes down the contacts to Barbara's number and presses call.

''This situation just got alot more interesting, Huh?" He says as it rings through.

Barbara Gordon sleeps in her bed as she gets a call on her phone and immediately picks it up.

"Who is it?…Harleen? is that you? I'm coming now''

Barbara hangs up and immediately leaves in a hurry.

''Not yet…" He says as he smirks now looking at Harleens now exposed crotch as she closes her legs in shame.

''That doesn't mean we can't see you cum, Huh?'' He says as he then sensually spreads her trembling legs and picks up a water hose.

She looks fearful as he erotically rubs it up and down her now cold pussy, the metal head making her shiver at the touch, completely uncomfortable on that already cold slab, then suddenly it is turned all the way up and her vagina is blasted within an inch of it's life, making her toes curl as she denies all pleasure and stops her orgasms in their tracks which makes him only put it even closer before soon just rubbing straight into her pussy,

The ripples of the water beginning to feel unbearably pleasurable as she starts to let out small squirms and moans feeling dirtier with each bit of pleasure she is forced to let out as the Joker starts pinching at her nipples only turning her on even more as he begins to slap her perky breasts harder and harder until pleasure and pain are soon indistinguishable, alternating at times between slapping her face, her now sore, red breasts and her thighs as her pleasure is soon completely let out on full display, writhing and twitching with each orgasm as she feels herself letting loose of who she is as then suddenly Batgirl smashes through the roof of the building before landing and protesting :

"Get your hands off of her!" as Joker immediately takes the nozzle away making Dr. Quinzel Gordon disappointed as Batgirl then comes to her aid but is perplexed as her arms are released but immediately go for her breasts as she backs up in outrage and confusion only to fall into even more eager hands as again she feels Joker growing up against her back, looking disgusted as she tries to break free of his affectionate grip.

"Ok, Joker i don't know what you've done to my sister but I'm not that easy to persuade" she says defiantly.

"We'll see about that" He says as he goes for a grab at her crotch but is knocked back by her. She then proceeds to overpower him with blow after blow, putting her great fighting skills to use, he holds his chest presumably in pain just to reveal it is painful laughter as he challenges :

"The power of persuasion will prevail in the end, Ms. Gordon. Just you wait, case and point"

Dr. Quinzel Gordon then lands a harsh blow to Barbara's stomach as she then pulls her onto the clinic table trying to grope all her coveted assets as Batgirl is absolutely filled with disgust.

"Harleen!, what's wrong with you?" She says frightened and sickened as she feels her sister's rampant crotch gyrating frantically all over her as Joker then pulls down Harleen's leggings making it even more unpleasant a feeling as she then kicks her leg back to hit Harleen but her heel is instead navigated by the Jokers hand into Harleen exposed vagina, Batgirl immediately wanting to pull it out the Joker objects as her holds her foot in Harleen and she can feel Harleen's pussy pulsating through the boot, feeling more wrong than ever as she her sister begins to moan in her ears untill it is all she can hear, each moan being breathed warmly upon her neck as then with the other foot she kicks the Jokers crotch sending him flying back as she can then finally get loose of Harleen.

"Is that all you got, Joker?" She says still trying to keep face.

"Oh not at all, and your gonna pay for that!" The Joker says as he runs up to her and her blocking arm is stopped by her sisters grip and a successful blow to her pussy is finally given and now overwhelmed by seeing her up and close, and her chest encased in that catsuit he bum-rushes her groping every bit of leather-clad flesh into the palms of his hands lustfully, whilst insultingly licking her neck and mouth making her recoil in disgust as she tries for a kick but is stopped by a whopping punch to the spine by Harleen,

Giving him room to insult her shimmering and perfect curves even her more, slapping hard ringing hit's upon her fleshy breasts one after the other as she can then feel Harleen coming in from behind her, absorbing her as she sensually feels up her curvaceous and shiny physique in awe of her beauty before giving short but cutting slaps to her constricted and plump backside as she is violated from front to back and cannot decide which one is more disheartening to feel.

She is then suddenly and forcefully bent over a nearby table, her hands held down from the other side by Harleen while she looks her dead in her eyes and a cold breeze hits her crotch and suddenly a dreaded zip cuts through the heated air as just as cuttingly she is entered by the Joker's now excited member as all his moans and cackles in delight only repel her even more as she is ridden like a pornstar, with harsh slaps to her face by Harleen, she is again violated by both ends.

Harleen then get's Joker to take off Batgirl's boot as she then forces her to suck the heel, gagging on it and pushing her throats capabilities, Harleen then blissfully scoops up the saliva in her mouth and swallows, now giving it to the Joker who penetrates Barbara with it till enough moisture has been transferred, sickened, it is then strapped to Batgirl's head as Harleen spreads then spreads her legs gladly and while understandably hesitant, Joker forces Batgirls head into her,

And as his pounding of her pussy and ass only gets more rigorous, slapping harshly against her sweat covered and delightfully constricted ass, she then also has to watch her sisters delight as she is penetrated by her boot, spraying her gratitude all over her face as she is faced with the fact that she is responsible for every orgasms she gleefully endures.

"No, Harleen! please snap out of it! This isn't right" She begs in muffled screams as Joker replies.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel Gordon is gone…say hello to Harley Quinn, my new sex crazed accomplice, and you're to blame for it ''

Harleen looks proud of his words as she then remarks :

''Oop I'm getting dry. time for more lube" Harley says as Batgirl objects hoarsely screaming : ''No! no! stop!'' as the heel is then unacceptably slid back into Batgirls mouth now having to taste Harleens affection for her actions literally, filled with shame as she swallows and feels what used to be her sister glide down her throat.

"How do i taste, sis? does it taste like home?" Harleen taunts still in bliss as the Joker gives a desirous look towards her and then slips himself out of Bagirl's now well worn and gaping pussy, pushing her to the floor underneath him as he then pulls Harleen toward's him and they passionately and vigorously fuck, forced to watch as her best friend is willingly fucked within an inch of her life by Batgirls worst enemy, jumping and slipping gracefully on and off of the Jokers pulsating cock as Batgirl then gets face full splashes of Harleens enjoyment.

"Harleen, what happened to you, I know you can still snap out of it, you don't want to do this!" Batgirl pleads as Joker then pulls out of her beaming sisters leaking wet pussy and then forces his soaking member into Batgirls mouth,

"Does she taste defiant to you?" He says sadistically as he pummels the back of her throat aggressively, as ironically the slipperiness of Harleen's residue is what helps him break through her pouted, almost impenetrably reluctant lips now assaulting her mouth brutally till it's red

as she and her sister are then pushed on the floor and bent over as both of her boots are tied together to act as a double sided dildo as he then then puts it in-between both girls and Harleen immediately pushes back but Barbara understandably is stagnant as the Joker then forces her into it as they start to build momentum, and a tear comes down Barbara's eyes while only ones of joy come down her sisters.

Looking spitefully towards Joker Batgirl venomously shouts :

''I'm not gonna let you get away with this Joker, You've gone too far this time. I cannot wait till i get you on your own…without this thing helping you!''

''Harley with me or not, I will always win. You don't want another round of this cause' once this is over…You'll never put that suit on again'' He says crouching down to her intimidatingly.

''Stop your talking, your slowing me down. Come on Barbara fuck me harder!'' Harley protests ; unfulfilled as she leans back even harder as the Joker dutifully does so too and this coupled with the spanks to Batgirls face and tits she finds it harder and harder to not be aroused, despite the ultimate culprit as she then shamefully lets out one big moan in pleasure as they build momentum even more and she lets out more and more uncontrollably till they both squirt on each others, making a huge mess.

"I knew you'd stop resisting at some point, you should get used to the shame. as it'll soon be all you'll ever know. Why not enjoy it!" he says as she is still gasping, rolling her eyes blissfully as he then scrapes the Harleens mess and she uncharacteristically opens her mouth as he drips it down her throat.

"Mmm" She animalistically purrs.

"Soon, you'll miss this taste. for it is the taste of the taboo. One many people aren't blessed to experience, but me? I live for it, I breathe it, and you should too while you have a choice" He says with his hand still in her mouth as she spits it out.

"I think you just wanted to bang your pretty doctor, and bringing me into the mix was just a sick bonus" She says snapping out of the funk finally.

"So you acknowledge her beauty, you definitely enjoy her talents…but you've got one thing wrong about me, I'm not doing this for pleasure, remember who got me into this place? that's right, it was little Miss Barbara Gordon, with a little help from Commissioner James Gordon too, this isn't gluttony or my lust ; it's wrath. and I think I'm ready to show my full wrath on right now" He says as she looks petrified as he dominantly pick her up,

Slotting his rock hard member into her fleshy ass cheeks, Harleen sandwiching them together as much as she can as he then violently fucks her alluringly clothed backside, at times pushing himself deep into her shimmering ass cheeks till it is nothing but that flimsy fabric between his member and her bare anus making her overwhelmingly uncomfortable at the feeling ; dreading each time his overly exited member stretches the inside of her ass as sharply as it does.

He then puts her hand on his member as it disgustingly slips between her latex-clad and highly desirable rear and her reluctant little fingers yet as this violation of her curves becomes more incessant, she slowly starts getting pleasure from it as his hulking penis begins to stimulate her anus with each deep plunge it takes along it but this is then cut off as suddenly and piercingly the dent between her ass cheeks is filled up like a cup with his repugnantly hot, gushing load.

"Drink it, I want it spotless, not one drop of me should be left on her" He demands as Batgirl then unpleasantly feels Harleen sip the cum from in-between her soaking wet, latex-clad asscheeks like an espresso as she then happily slips and slides her tongue across her latex-constricted behind, digging deep into her delightfully voluptuous and shimmering flesh, Harleen feeling like she is in heaven, but Barbara feels like she couldn't be any more violated…that is for now.

Meanwhile at Barbara's house, while sitting on the sofa, her father Jim Gordon gets a package come through the post at a questionable hour and as he picks it up there's a note attached to it in noticeable joker style hand writing, saying : "Let's be friends, I left a memento from Gotham's hottest detective. and after watching this I'm sure you'll agree, Let this be our little secret, huh? A treat. J''

He then unfolds the cloth revealing what seems to be a piece of Batgirls catsuit as he curiously puts in the tape as it is in a zoomed Ariel shot of an unknown office where a masked Batgirl is being fondled by, forced to fellate and then fuck the Joker with every image of Harleen cut out,

And while at first the instinct of wanting to do the right thing fills his mind Jim realizes that he's never done a crooked thing in his life as a cop and seeing as no one will ever know he may as well enjoy this one gift carefree and as he continues to watch and it is not long before he picks up the piece of Batgirl's costume and covers his penis with it as he starts masturbating, and as the soft and shiny fabric graces his eager member, he imagines having sex with Batgirl : her tight, confined curves rubbing all over his body as he continues to ravenously fucks her and with this it is then not long before he cums.

Full of bliss as he is finally able to do something wrong, he sit's back and marvels in how good badness can be. but then as the video raps up and the camera zooms in even more it is revealed that Batgirl is in fact Barbara and Harleen is also revealed to be the real wearer of the piece of fabric as like a punch to the gut he is filled absolute guilt and shame.

But as it end's on a shot of Jokers sweating face ; make-up dripping from it, he see's something that he can't quite put his finger on, as he rushes to the drawer and pulls out a photo album written, Jack and as he gets a picture of him he puts it to the screen and is filled with even more pain and tragedy as he realizes that his estranged son Jack Napier Gordon, was in fact the Joker, now trembling with guilt, Inconveniently, Barbara has arrived, now in Harleen's clothes, she walks to the front room and looks at the screen, responding :

''Dad, i can explai-" But was then is cut off as she sees the fabric from the leggings crunched up on the table as bowl for a plenty-full load but none other than Jim Gordon as then even worse she notices the picture of Jack against the screen and like a ton of bricks it all hits her.

She then realizes with dark irony that not only did the Jokers plan work to the T, but so perfectly that it ended up being too good a joke ending up being on him more than anyone else, but she still want's to kill him.

''Dad why? why did you have to open it!'' She screams till her voice is horse as James looks back, nothing but guilt across his face.

In the morning the Joker now back at his hideout is with Harley on his lap, now wearing Batgirls outfit but with a chequered red and black pattern painted on it, she begins to rub his crotch as he grunts acceptingly.

"You wanna give my new outfit a run for it's money, Mr. J?" he nods she then mounts him, unzips her catsuit and they start to make passionate and sensual love, and the Jokers love for the taboo has reached inscestual levels without him even knowing, but for now ignorance is an incredible bliss for him, for now…

Where you can find my blog with all my other reviews and stories :

blog/javreviewsxxx


End file.
